


Team Holiday Sweaters

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of A Christmas House Blessing. Tony brings Holiday Sweaters for the team courtesy of Senior's new wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 6 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/60050.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Holiday Sweaters. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), and [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Holiday Sweater Invasion

“What the hell are you wearing, Tony?” McGee blurted in shock as Tony walked in wearing his normal slacks and an ugly holiday sweater with rudolph on it. This was nowhere near Tony’s traditional attire even for Christmas.

“Apparently Senior has a new wife and she’s decided to start a new tradition of sending holiday sweaters to the family including the disowned son to wear throughout the holiday season.” Tony explained with a self deprecating shrug.

“And the reason you’re actually indulging this woman?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking knowing Tony’s standoffish relationship with his father.

“She has to put up with Senior. Plus she's been nice to me so far. I told her all about you guys, so she sent me sweaters for each of you.” Tony smirked brandishing the bag with the other holiday sweaters. “It will be a good team bonding exercise, boss. Especially since today is the NCIS team competition.”

Gibbs really didn’t understand the point of the holiday sweaters. He never had, but he didn’t have the heart to say no to Tony when he handed him one with let it snow and a snowman on it. Plus he had a sneaking suspicion that if he did say no, Tony would just deploy Abby and he’d end up saying yes anyway. So it was better to just not say anything and give in now.

Especially when it resulted in Tony flashing him a brilliant smile for going along with it and eliminating the other team members planned excuse to get out of it. Gibbs was beginning to realize that he’d do just about anything for that smile.

Tony then handed out sweaters to the rest of the team. He gave McGee a 3D one with a stuffed moose that stuck out from the back and front. Bishop received one that featured a really skinny and good looking elf. He had enough for the extended team as well and headed down to give Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy theirs as well.

Abby received one with skull and crossbones on it which she adored. Ducky was handed a sweater featuring a bright yellow duck with tacky decorations. Jimmy got the remaining sweater which ended up being a mangy dog looking all sad. 

The team spent the rest of the day wearing the holiday sweaters. As they participated in the team relay, obstacle course, and trivia challenge, they all wore their holiday sweaters. They may not have been the best dressed team there, but they definitely had the most team spirit. 

Tony won the trivia challenge hands down for the team. The relay and obstacle course Tony went through as fast as he could having by far the best time, but despite McGee and Bishop's best efforts the team did not take first place for those events due to McGee and Bishop being more used to sitting than running or doing obstacle courses.

After the competition was over and they’d received their prizes mostly gift certificates to Starbucks, which Gibbs confiscated, Abby made them all pose for a team picture and sing a holiday carol to commemorate the moment. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as McGee expected. With Gibbs also participating most people were too afraid to actually comment on the team’s unexpected attire.

At the end of the day, Tony collected the holiday sweaters from everyone except Abby who asked if she could keep hers and took them home. After looking around with a confused expression, he gave up on figuring out a better place and just dumped them in a corner of his closet.

Pulling out his phone, he stared at the picture he’d secretly snapped of Gibbs in his snowman holiday sweater. For some reason, the fact that Gibbs had acquiesced so easily really meant a lot to him. Plus the man knew how to work a holiday sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
